


[十艾]情人节贺

by KathyL



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, 十艾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyL/pseuds/KathyL
Summary: 是的，你没看错，流水账到起不出名字。无脑情人节甜饼，表白，一点点车，一点点暗示（可忽略）时间线大概在超融合剧场版后。
Relationships: Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[十艾]情人节贺

［十艾］情人节贺

Bgm: Flavor of life – 宇多田光

爱德菲尼克斯没能料到会在这遇见他。  
天空已经彻底融为靛蓝或是深紫的颜色，仅能在视线尽头捕捉一点落日余烬，两小时前助理帮他戴上护具时叮嘱过夜里可能会有暴风雪，要他尽量在日落前赶回去。  
他自然照例不肯满足于人满为患的安全区域赛道，避开了滑雪场安全员的巡视后就丢下助理溜出了安全警戒线。在仍未被破坏过的光洁雪面上冲出二十几米远后，他没忘了在消失在助理视线前回过身来向她恶作剧般的挥手。不需多想就能猜到，被遮挡在厚重的羽绒帽下的年轻女人的脸上，大概正摆出爱德习以为常的无奈神情。  
『爱德，你似乎变得比之前更加叛逆了，果然就算是你也逃不过17岁的魔咒。』  
她曾经在一次奔赴赛场的车程上偶然这样感叹过一句，原以为从小便被迫浸泡在成年人的觥筹交错间的菲尼克斯的人生，该早早就把不成熟的阶段跳过了才是。  
爱德菲尼克斯总会在这样的“叛逆”时刻无法克制地回忆起那个人的笑脸和热烈到令他觉得讨厌的红色，他肆意地加速滑行着，任由胸腔被涌上来的快乐填满。可能自己的脸上也正挂着和那个笨蛋一样的，讨厌的笑容。  
正有些出神时，他不慎被从雪地里仅露出一小节的枯萎树干剐蹭到了滑雪板边缘，矮下重心维持平衡后，速度也慢了下来，他最后望了眼似乎无尽头的远处，收住了脑中更为放肆的大胆想法，依约定返程。  
乖乖转身的决定下得比之前的几次都要干脆，爱德菲尼克斯想着，是因为自己又变得成熟了，还是因为预料到会有什么意外再带着他往更出格的方向偏离。  
那个意外百分之两百又会是红色的。  
而当爱德真的在暗下去的视野中发现随风摇曳着的红色衣角时，还是难以置信地，揉了揉眼睛。

孤零零地坐落在稍稍避风位置的应急呼救小屋，正暖烘烘地烧着些取暖的木炭，爱德时不时留意着是不是有足够的空气包裹住每块燃着的木炭，一边拿着刚从游城十代身上扒下来的亮红色防寒服，拍打着残留的雪块。  
『怎么穿得这么薄就跑出来？』  
爱德只掂了下防寒服的重量就料定这不该是最近这种气温下可以穿来滑雪的服装。他将它放在靠近火盆的位置烤着，转身去拽整个身体和头都埋在自己脱下的防寒服中的十代。  
『有感觉好些吗？能听清我讲话吗？』  
他边问边用手捏了捏十代身上毛衣和内衬的厚度，想到刚刚一头扎进雪地里意识不清的十代，锁紧了眉头。之后俯身贴近了这个身形比自己大一些的男孩——在爱德意识到这样的姿势暧昧且怪异之前。  
爱德不明白自己为什么鬼使神差地非要用额头去试十代的额头温度，可能是因为手还僵冷着难于判断吧。凑近到仅仅几寸距离时，十代张开了一只眼睛，爱德被他幽绿的目光惊得停住了动作，双手撑在十代的头两侧，直至十代缓缓地把整张脸从防寒服中露出，异色的双瞳透着陌生的冷漠的寒光。  
爱德一瞬间觉得自己可能误救了什么和游城十代五官出奇相似的陌生人。  
他鬼使神差地又细细打量起咫尺之内的人的眼角、鼻尖和唇形，一点点与脑海中被他有意无意地回想起无数次的那个人的脸对比贴合，似乎比印象中更瘦了些，嘴唇好像也变薄了……  
『爱德要偷袭我吗？』  
被熟悉的嗓音拉回意识，爱德又看到暖棕色的笑容和视线，仿佛刚才的冰冷都成了幻觉。  
慌忙起身时他不甚向侧边趔趄了下，下意识挥舞起的手臂又恰好抓上那人伸过来打算扶他的手——  
似乎更解释不清了。

『为什么会一个人躺在无人区？是活得不耐烦了吗？』  
爱德每每对上他这副笑脸时总会不自觉地换上点刻薄的词汇，像是久违的发泄，更像是试探。  
『穿得也……很薄，要不是碰到我，下次见到你就是在什么事故新闻里了的吧？不知道提前查天气吗？』  
十代坐在原地，活动着冻僵的四肢，耐心又不甚专心地听着爱德的数落。他仍记得自己第一次听说这个传闻中疏离高雅的决斗贵公子时，其实一点都没能从这个银白色的小男孩身上感受到冰冷，相反，他的身体里分明藏着些或许名为喜欢或是爱之类的热源，即使明知喜欢的尽头并不是自己，十代似乎也能在靠近的时候沾染到暖意。  
游城十代就这样毫无征兆地伸开双臂揽住了他。  
『做什么！』那人骤然弹起身的反应，像是受惊吓的白猫，十代好像都能看到他悚起的毛发。不出所料，紧接着额上就挨了结实的一记爆栗。  
『我冷……』十代的声音忽然变得软趴趴的。  
『谁叫你穿得这么少！』  
『看你好像很暖和啊……我的手都还没什么知觉。』  
爱德听了后不情不愿地息了声，拉着他的手往火盆边上凑了凑。又拽起被十代压在身下的自己的防寒服将他再一次裹起来。随后就坐在一旁，盯着火炉上他刚刚化来的一小壶雪水发起了呆。  
十代对这忽然的沉默有些无所适从，他摸了摸身侧自己的还有些泛潮的防寒服，又主动蹭到爱德身边去，伸手从爱德的袖口处捏了捏他身上毛衣的厚度。  
『又干嘛啊？』依然不耐烦，但起码这次没有甩开他。  
『你怎么忽然不说话了？明明刚才都还在唠叨着。』  
『反正问你什么你都会敷衍过去。』  
『这……』想起刚才被他无意间无视掉的一连串问话，十代自知理亏地抓了抓头发，『我错啦，你想问什么？』  
不要说得像是我对你很好奇一样。爱德看着简易金属锅里的水表面开始爆起气泡，准备端起锅子往另一只手上准备好的暖水袋里灌，指尖不小心蹭到了滚烫的锅边沿，他条件反射地抽回了手。  
『烫到了吗？还是我来吧。』十代立刻凑过去要看他的手，被他一记白眼瞪得又乖乖缩回防寒服。  
『为什么穿这么薄就敢来无人区？』爱德垂着眼盯着匀速流入暖水袋的水流。  
『这是我最厚的一件了，没想到无人区里会这么冷，哈哈，明明看着你没什么顾虑地就闯过来了。』  
『看着我？』爱德的手难以察觉地动了下，这下是真的差点烫到，还好本来锅中的水也快被倒空，『你知道我来了？』  
『嗯，要不是爱德，我还没来过专门的滑雪场呢。』  
『你跟踪我？』他的心难以遏制地加速跳动起来。  
爱德放下空锅子的声音大了些，十代缩了缩脖子。  
『不是啦，怎么用这么严重的词……只是没想到爱德这个时间也来了瑞士，在车站看到你就不知不觉跟着走到这来了，不是下周就有美国的比赛吗？』  
爱德捏着封好的暖水袋一时不知道该回应他刚刚一整句话里的哪一点，脸上却悄悄泛起了点红晕，想到自己在吹雪那里偶然得知最近十代会在瑞士后，立刻胡诌了想要练习滑雪的借口让助理订了机票。  
『原来你现在还会关注国际比赛吗？』爱德回想着过去一年从吹雪那里听来的零星的十代近况，分明像是打算和精灵一直一起生活下去一样。  
『不啊，只是会关注你的场次而已。』  
话音未落，爱德猛地站起身来，将手上的暖水袋往十代怀里一丢。十代顺着他突然的动作抬起头来，眼里满是讶异。  
『游城十代，你再继续这样讲话，容易让人误会你喜欢我哦。』  
是不怎么愉快的语气。

屋子里的空气粘滞了很久，久到爱德几乎想迎着愈发猛烈的暴风雪连夜赶回，他看了眼被游城十代拽得紧紧的裹在身上的自己的防寒服，叹了口气。  
『刚刚那句只是在开玩笑。』  
实际上，爱德菲尼克斯承认自己开玩笑这件事更像是开玩笑。  
『可为什么，要关注我的场次呢？因为Hero，还是……』  
『因为喜欢你啊。』游城十代捞起脑后的防寒服帽子，把自己开始发烫的脸遮起来。  
爱德菲尼克斯明明没在吃东西还是咬到了舌头。

舌尖上新的伤口被人笨拙地舔弄着，爱德一时只觉得又痛又痒，他大脑仍然有点昏昏的，回忆起刚才那个说出“证明给我看”的人，似乎完全不是他自己。  
他的头往后稍躲了下，感觉到对方立刻停了唇齿间的试探，结束了仅仅十几秒的仓促的吻。  
爱德因为方才完全忘了呼吸而开始缺氧。  
『是你……要我证明给你看的。』游城十代的脸几乎和丢在一旁的防寒服红成一团。  
『你生气了？』十代迟钝地开始慌张起来，刚刚只是大脑一热地凑近来，连吻上的动作都是在意识之外决定的。原本他都做好了被暴锤一顿的准备，谁知现在对方明明呼吸很不冷静，却一点动作都没有的样子，对他而言更是煎熬。  
『对不起，我不应该不经同意就，讨厌的话，你也可以就当是吃了一顿生鱼片……』  
在胡说些什么啊。爱德心里被奇怪的说法逗得想笑，脸上却忘了摆出笑容该是怎样的动作。  
『你第一次和人接吻吗？』爱德用手指蹭了蹭嘴唇，『好笨，一点都不心动。』  
『嗯。』  
爱德似乎被他这样干脆的承认取悦到，他赶在十代后退着与他拉开距离前捉住他的手腕，已经恢复到了比自己的手更热的温度，轻轻一拉，游城十代就又顺从地坐回他面前。  
『那要我教你吗？』  
发问的同时，爱德开始尝试回忆自己寥寥几次瞥到过的，在街头忘我地拥吻着的法国人的姿势。

接吻教学当然还是最终进行到了超过的步骤，爱德在十代的手开始偷偷蹭进自己的上衣时就这样料到。  
从半小时前十代清醒过来到现在，爱德想起自己似乎一直忘了再去关注木炭是不是还在完全燃烧着，他只觉得头似乎比刚才更昏沉了。  
就算是真的窒息着死在这间屋子里，能拉上一个不怎么会接吻的“讨厌鬼”一起似乎也挺好的。他眯着眼睛被压在地板上反复地亲吻时这样想着。  
『我说，你……』他在密集的唇舌交缠的空档喘着气问道，『你只会做到这一步吗？』  
随后他的下身就被温热的手指挑弄起来，他这才惊觉自己的衣服已经被褪得不剩什么。  
『你到底，为什么会做这种事？』在捱过生涩的疼痛后，爱德的意识被新奇的快感占据，感受到十代的舌尖在随着律动一点点舔掉他颈上的汗，他终于找回一点声音连出不甚完整的句子。  
十代在听到他再度开始撕开的嗓音后埋在他的颈间笑出了声音。  
『可能是因为，爱德也和我一样不会做这种事吧？』  
十代抱着爱德让他又躺回垫好了衣物的地面，身上大片的赤裸的肌肤贴合着，柔软到十代觉得仿佛伏在一汪清水上。  
『所以才会误以为我这样也算是，‘会做‘？』  
哪有人在这种时候这么谦虚的啊。爱德下意识地抑制着呻吟，他分明不想弄伤十代，手指还是无法控制地抓上对方背上的皮肤。  
『你会觉得喊出声音很丢脸吗？』  
十代扣住他的双手，摸上去是比自己稍凉一些的温度，可他的身体里却是一团收紧的火热，将十代的意识吞噬殆尽。十代第一次在这个人身上攫取到这样滚烫的温暖，是因为这一次他的爱终于可以指向自己了吗？  
爱德的回答都被他撞成了零散的几块，而十代似乎也不再剩下清醒的意识来拼凑那些漏出的音节，于是他擅自理解为了肯定的回答。  
十代这时稍停了下动作，凑近对方已经开始上气不接下气的呼吸，轻声说，『我也是。』随后贴上了他的双唇，将两个人的声音一起封死。  
最终爱德在他的怀里像是渴求氧气的金鱼一样颤动着，十代才终于肯放开他的呼吸。抱着他又坐起身来时，十代听见他趴在自己耳边轻轻的啜泣声，又搂紧了他。  
『其实爱德今天也是第一次接吻吧？』不然怎么会总是忘记接吻的时候要怎么呼吸？  
十代也学着他那样埋头在他的颈窝尝试找回稳定的呼吸，耐心地等到他的哭声慢慢停住。  
『以后不许在做的时候堵我的嘴。』  
十代听见一点带着鼻音的要求。他忍不住轻咬了下贴在他唇边的爱德的锁骨。  
『好，那我们再试一次好不好？这次一定不堵你的嘴。』

『你在看什么？』  
十代揉着眼睛从身后搂住正翻弄火盆残留木炭的爱德，雪地里很早就亮起来，十代仍然不适应照进来的刺目白光。  
『这些木炭堆得太紧了，中间的部分很容易不完全燃烧，昨晚我就在担心。』  
十代把下巴搭在他的肩膀上，睡意还没散尽。  
『所以呢，我们昨晚差点一起死掉吗？』  
『倒是也没那么严重吧……只是有可能不那么清醒。』  
『所以爱德要收回昨晚不清醒的决定吗——啊！』又是尾音未落额头就收获一个爆栗。  
『又在胡说了。』  
爱德回过身去抱住他的腰，沉默了一会儿，等到他估计十代可能又已经趴在自己肩头昏睡过去。  
『本来还有点可惜，不过，这样好像更好。』


End file.
